Bankrupt Love
by IAmTheCakeFace
Summary: Nanami's father ran away, leaving her on the streets with no where to go. On the same night Nanami, suitcase in one hand, talks to a stranger in a trench coat. He abducts her until her father can pay off the fines he owes. The strange man puts one of his workers in charge of caring for her. But what if that man known as Tomoe falls in love with her instead?
1. The Man in the Trench coat

**_PLEASE ACKNOWLEDGE*_**

 ** _~ I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN KAMISAMA KISS~ WHAT I NOW WRITE IS MY OWN SEPARATE STORY, AND DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE KAMISAMA KISS UNIVERSE ~ ALSO PLEASE IGNORE ANY GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES ~ PLEASE ENJOY!_**

I can't believe my father had abandoned me. Knowing him, he'll most likely be back. But this time he'll say '' I had to sweetie, it was the only way I could earn what keeps us alive. '' I'm not a little girl anymore. He always has the same excuse. He always tells the same lies. I could tell when he was being practical or not, from my own experience. Even at times like this, walking all alone down a sidewalk with my suitcase in one hand, he had pushed the limit. I literally had no-where to go. That being I was kicked out of my house. Once again, dad messed up, and i was the one that had to deal with the consequences.

A sudden breeze stirs around me. With that i adjust my scarf so that its able to keep the chills out. Im cold, and my legs hurt from walking, curse him. About 5 yards ahead, I see a nearby bench. I walk over and plan to sit, but a loud crash makes its way to my ears and startles me. Flipping myself around to see where the sound came from, nothing but silence follows it. The only sound now was the bugs swarming around the street lamp. The dull pink scarf wrapped around my neck shifts, as if something pulled it. I was starting to get paranoid now. I look to my left. The shadows in-between the alleyways shift. I know something or someone is watching me. I hold a frozen stance, now standing beside the bench. In my eyes i had few options. One was I could forget it and go on with what i was doing. Wait, what was i doing? Nothing, thats what. I should have really thought about this, it's not like i didn't see it coming. I slump down on the bench, and attempt to plan my next move. Sleeping on the streets wasn't really the best option. Especially here, with those noises and eyes watching me. But it's my only option. Right then, my thoughts are interupted by yet another sound, but this time it's different.

To my left, towards the alleyway, i hear footsteps. But not coming in my direction, they were fading away, the sound getting fainter by the second. I sit there looking in their direction, until they're gone. Exhaling, i was now some-what more relaxed. My scarf starts to shift more, so i tighten it with a quick tug. I shift my suit-case so its standing up against my leg.

Above me, the stars surround the moon. When i was younger, my mother and i used to go outside just before my bedtime, and see the first of the stars come out. This is one of my few memories of her before she died. I remember the cookies we made together when my father was out doing who knows what. I remember her warm smile, and how she used to hum me to sleep, even though she was more tired than i was. Before i know it, tears come to my eyes. I remember how she told me to never rely on a mans word, and to be a hardworking woman. I never let those words go to waste. I never will.

Wiping my tears on my sleeve, I let out a long sigh. If only she were here right now. What do i do, mom? I rest my head on my palms, and look down to my boots. But the thing is, i don't see one pair of boots, i see two. I jolt back, banging my spine into the back of the bench. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me.

''Well hello there.'' He says with a mocking tone. Through teary eyes, I finally see his face. The man stares at me through his blonde bangs. He pulls a finger up and adjusts his glasses, and then quickly pulls it back down. ''H-hello'' I finally respond back. His mouth curves into a grin ''Well at least you said something. People usually dont'' I look into his red eyes. I can see why they dont.

''Do you need something?'' I say with irritation.

''Nothing really, but can i just ask if you name is perhaps Nanami Momozono?''

I wasnt really sure what to do at this point so i just answered, ''Yes, it is. Do i know you?''

''No, but i do know your dear father. And he owes me lots.''

I sigh. I knew this would happen at least once. My father owes lots of people lots of things. This is probably why he ran away when he did, leaving the apartment bills unpaid, and me with no where to go. The nights he would come home drunk, losing all the money he had on him gambling. Oh how could i forget.

''Do you know where i could find him? Where i can find your father?'' He interrupts the scilence

''No i'm afraid not. He ran away from home early today. I don't know where he went''

''Is that so? How very cowardly and childish of him''

"Youre tellin me" i glance at my suitcase and back.

We lock eyes for a few seconds before i look away, uncomfortable. Why wasn't he leaving? A few more seconds had passed and it seemed as though he was still staring right at me. I cleared my throat and repositioned my self. Boy, was this awkward.

"Your father does owe me lots of cash. How ever will he repay me if he is on the run.'' His soft smile turns into a grim one

His eyes look me down. A breeze blows through us, making the trench coat he was wearing flutter. Displaying tan slacks and a white dress shirt. He leans forward until his face is inches from mine. Glaring through his glasses, he looked sorta hesitant, as if thinking real hard about something. What's he up to? Whatever it is, he's too close.

I push out my hand, attempting to push him away, but he was already back to his original stance. "Well..." He then turns around, and starts walking into the alleyway. "Farewell for now, young Nanami."

For now? What does that mean? He seemed like he was leaving, but he was also prepared for something too. His left hand turned up, to his side. And surprisingly, he snapped his finger. The last thing i saw was his head turning back, and his red eyes looking at me through the only light left, until he too, descended into the darkness.

 ** _PLEASE, IF YOU WILL, LEAVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT, I ALWAYS APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK! SO YEAH... WELL THIS IS AWKWARD... SINCERELY, CAKE FACE_**


	2. A Glass Of Water

The floor is cold. Cement maybe? I don't open my eyes because i'm afraid of what i'll see. I just lay there in shock, trying to figure out what happened. The last thing i remember is him. The man in the trenchcoat. Am i here because of him?

After lying on the ground for who knows how long, i open my eyes. One at a time, carefully. But all i see is darkness, none other than what i was just in. When I try to prop myself up, only pain follows . My arm immediately collapses and my body goes with it. I hit the ground with a loud thud. My ear hits the cement floor, and a loud ringing sound goes off in my head. A faint creak echos through the small room. Sounds like a door opening. Black dots cover my vision, and the creaking sound loudens. All i see is a misshapen rectangle of light. A dark body figure walks in-front of the light and all i hear is a short exhale. The door shuts, leaving me in the darkness once again.

When i wake, there is a glass of water sitting beside me. Shining directly on the glass is a beam of light. A beam of sunshine. I need to get up. I need to get away from here, wherever here is. I lift my head and stare at the lit glass of water. Who ever was here is gone now. All i can think about is the man with the gleaming red eyes. Was he the one that left me the water? I won't lie, my throat screams of thirst. But i can't trust whoever left this glass for me.

My body was numb when i woke up. But since then, i have been slowly getting myself to sit up, this time not knocking myself unconscious. I now sit on my knees. The wall is used as support as I finally get to my feet. lt's as cold as the floor. One step at a time, i walk over to where the sun was letting itself in. The small window is to high for me to reach, and i couldn't fit through it anyway. I weakly kick the wall in anger. I cant be trapped in here! A frustrated shriek escapes my lips and i continue to kick the wall, even though every movement hurts. The tears were about to come, and i knew it.

Come on, Nanami. Dont let your anger get to you. You have to get out of here before you know who comes back.

I walk in the direction where i saw the figure earlier, where the door is. I kneel down, to try to look under it. But nothing shows but a faint line of light. It's of course locked. Who the hell would leave it unlocked? Especially when your keeping someone trapped. I'm scared, and alone. And i can't seem to think of anything useful. I need ideas. My head is still fuzzy from earlier. The only thing in here is a glass of water, and of course me. The pockets on my clothes had been emptied. And who the hell knows where my suitcase ended up. It could be it the nile for all i know. I stare at the glass for minutes, unable to do anything. I kick the door. Once. Twice. Three times. It won't budge and i'm just tiring myself out. Once again i stare at the glass. What if i tried to make a weapon instead of a tool?

I had emptied and smashed the glass on the hard floor, and sure enough it had broken. My scarf had still been around my neck, so i got the biggest piece of glass and securely wrapped it around it. This could at least do some damage, right? Now all i had to do was wait. For how long? Who knows. But there's no way i'm going back to sleep.

5 minutes pass. I stare at an unmoving door.

10 minutes pass. I start to wobble on my feet.

30 minutes pass. The sun lowers, if i had to guess, it's around 6pm.

Sure enough I hear footsteps. Just like i had heard in the alleyway. But this time they are coming toward me. I ready my glass-in-a-scarf and hug the wall so the person doesn't see me right when they walk in.

The footsteps get louder, and they sound as if their in dirt, maybe gravel. A piece of stray hair falls into my face and i blow it away. Jingling of keys can be heard from the other side of the door. The door knob shakes. It stops. It turns. The fear builds up inside me. The door opens, slowly at first. It creaks and Light fills up the tiny room. This may be my only chance. I Lunge forward at the figure.

He quickly backs away, just before i could get a good hit in. The piece of curved glass glides across his right cheek and a thin line of blood apears. The adrenaline kicks in and i keep swinging the glass. I cut the front of his arm as he attempts to block his face. I must look crazy. I definitely feel like it. He removes his hand from his face, and I see silver hair and pale skin. I also see a very angry expression. Danger wonders in his eyes like i've never seen before. And then i suddenly feel frightened. But i can't. I can't feel that way.

In a quick movement he grabs my arm and knocks the weapon out of it. A muffled shatter can be heard. I try to pull away but he has an iron grip. Pulling my leg up, i kick him in the knee. Except my foot doesn't reach his knee, it was pushed back with his free hand. The man grabs my arm and holds it behind my back along with the other one. Just like you would see in the movies, but more graceful. Continuing to get out of his grasp, i kick behind me, but everytime he dodges it like nothing. The was only one more thing to try. Hopefully i wont go unconscious again.

I swing my head forward and back again with full force. The back of my skull strikes him it the nose, with a loud cracking sound. '' DAMN IT! '' the man shouts. This was a different person from the man i saw on the street. His voice was more stern, as if scolding me. But there was something about it. Something familiar.

He then spits something to the floor on my right. When i dizzily glance down to where he spat, a dark red liquid shows. I made him bleed. ALOT.

Any hit like that would knock someone unconcious. Even i feel like im gonna pass out. Who the hell is this guy?!

The man had loosened his grip a little. I guess he does feel pain

But it was still to tight for me to escape. ''LET ME GO'' I scream.

''I think not, little girl. Last time i let you move freely, you cut me with a shard of glass'' He responded sharply. He lightly kicks the back of my kee, making me topple over onto my knees.

''The glass from the water i so kindly left you.'' he added on

He sat on his on knee, placing himself behind me, his arms still holding mine back. I'm trapped. I couldn't do anything now. I sit there and shake, just on the edge of giving up. Was he going to kill me? Or worse?

''If you're going to do something to me you might as well do it now'' I let those words spill from my mouth, along with the tears from my eyes. How had i gotten here? Where was the man with the red eyes. Are these people going to use me and then throw me away like garbage? I had questions that needed answering. I turn my head towards him. I do this so i can see him cleary. His face was covered in blood. I had done this to him. A speck of guilt builds inside of me.

''What would i do to you?'' he says with a scowl

He then looks at his hands grasping mine, then directly into my eyes. Just a moment passes before he looks away, and finally releases his grip from my arms. "What a mind you have" he speaks again

After he does this, he quickly stands up, with no difficulty at all. Me on the other hand, has a hard time getting up. He leans against the wall, one hand in pocket the other pinching his nose. All that blood makes me more queasy. I sit there for a few trying to catch my breath. Everything still hurt a little, but my head felt like it was gonna explode. I reach my hand to where i had hit it to his. Yep. That's gonna leave a bruise. If it didn't already.

The silver haired man seemed to back down, still leaning against the wall, with his head turned away from me. Seriously! What was going on? Wouldnt he have done something by now? I stare at him suspiciously

He then returns the glare and sighs, as if annoyed. He straightens himself and takes two long strides to where i now sat. He stands there towered above me and reaches his hand out. Now i'm confused.

''Well? Are you just going to sit there?'' He wants me to stand up. Why? I can't trust him.

He rolls his eyes and kneels down, grabbing my waist. ''H-hey!'' Is all that comes out when he easily pulls me to my feet

His bloodied hands made my blue jacket carry stains. But it was nothing compared to the injuries i had given him. He stared into my eyes with hatred and annoyance. But still, neither of us could look away. He was staring me down. I was looking at him out of curiosity. It's odd really.

Pain pulses through my head, and this makes me lean over with dizziness. His angry frown turned into a straight line and his hard eyes softened. He snorted followed by a head shake of disaproval. And with that he opened the door and walked out. But this time he didn't shut the door. There was still light, there was still sunshine. There was trees and fresh air, and a sweet smell i couldnt explain. His nose had dripped red. There was a short red trail on the path outside the door. He stood at the end of it waiting. Waiting for what? For me, that's what. I stand there for what feels like minutes until i decide what to do. My feet skip on the cement. But they soon stop. Where will he take me? His arm raises and points me in a direction.

"Well? You musn't stay in this shed forever."

I hated this. I would want to go home, if i still had a home. Yeah that's right, so much has happened, i must have forgot.

My feet drag forward again. I stop right at the doorway, and i look at his face, his arm still raised. I reach out and slam the door right in that face of his.

THATS RIGHT! IN NO WAY AM I GOING WITH HIM!

 ** _THANKS FOR READING ~ CAKE FACE_**


	3. No Laughing Matter

I can't believe i did that. I stand across from the door i just shut in my kidnappers face. It's been minutes and he still hasn't done anything. I can't even imagine what he's thinking right now. I kinda want to open the door just to see the expression on his face. At that second i laugh outloud. Even though the situation i'm in is no laughing matter, i still do. I don't know if it's the nerves causing me to do this, but my spirit gets up-lifted. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. Even though it hurt before. I lean over and grab my aching torso. What's wrong with me? I can't stop.

The door opens slowly in front of me, having it's usually creak noise. A sudden dark aura fills the space around me. I can tell he's mad. Yeah, i bet he is.

I lift my head, trying to hold it all in. I stare face to face with him, me holding my lips tight together. It looked like he had wiped some of the blood off. I could see the smear of it on the kimono he wore. Such a strange outfit, it somehow made the situation funnier. One last look at his face made me lose it. He was glaring at me, one of his eyebrows twitching, and a vein practically popping out of his forehead.

I burst out laughing once again. I can't stop because i don't want to stop. Anything to get me through this.

"Would you mind..."he finally speaks."telling me... WHAT... Is so DAMN hilarious?" I swear i see flames coming from his eyes.

I finish my laughter off with wiping the tears from my eye.

"Its just tha-" and without finishing my explanation, i'm suddenly crying. And just like the sudden burst of laughter i just had, the tears don't stop. They keep going, and now i feel sick. Worse than i did a few moments ago. He just stands there while i cry. How embarrassing. But who cares what he thinks, right? He's what i'm trying to escape. He's one of the reasons why i feel like this. I fall to my knees and continue to sob. I wonder what'll happen if i just stay here. I just wanna fall asleep, and when i wake, i'll be in our two-room apartment doing homework. Just what i was doing before i got evicted. But this time i don't get kicked out. I finish my homework, and my dad comes home and apologizes for everything. If only life were that good, huh?

More tears fall to my thighs and soak my skirt. I rub my eyes but it only makes them worse. They puff up and i can barely see anything anymore. That's just great. But what happens next surprises me.

The man kneels down and pulls my hands from my eyes. I jerk away out of his grasp. Half expecting him to try again, but he doesn't. He just sits there next to me. "I'm sorry." He talks through my cries.

He soon gets up and i hear him walk a short ways away.

"If you must, stay here for a bit. I'll check on you soon to see if you perhaps want to go to somewhere more... suitable "

I look up at him, barely able to see. He steps outside, back turned to me, and closes the wooden door. And then i'm alone again. My crying simmers down and i remain seated. The sun continues to settle and soon it's pitch black. I had wished for alot of things, but right now, i wish i wasn't alone.

 ** _THANKS FOR READING ~ CAKE FACE_**


	4. Answers

I had leaned up against one of the sheds walls and eventually fallen asleep. I had dreamed about the man in the trench coat and his crimson eyes beckoning to me. I was standing on the plank of a ship. And instead of it being in the water, it was in complete darkness. But he, the man in the trenchcoat was gliding through the darkness. He told me it was safe to jump. And if i did i wouldn't regret it. He seemed happy in the darkness, so i too jumped. But i didn't fly like he did. I fell, and i wouldn't stop falling. Eventully i woke up. I woke up with crusty eyes and a sore throat.

I wandered through the darkness of the shed, finding my way by the feel of the walls. Maybe i should have just gone outside with him. Maybe i could have seen where we were. Maybe i could have escaped by now.

I reach the door and place my hand on the knob. If only it would open. What if it did open? Then what? Where would i go? Where would i end up? Would i live? Would i die? If i died would people miss me? Would my classmates miss me? Would my dad cry at my funeral? Would my dad even show up at my funeral? Whould i get to see mom again. Would i be happy?

Tears fill my raw eyes. Well now see what you've done, Nanami. You thought too hard and made yourself cry.

The knob in my hand turns, and i jump back. Then i see him. Bandages on his face and forearm. A fresh, clean outfit. The moons light tracing his slender body. An odd expression on his face, one i've never seen before. One i cannot explain.

"Seems that you're awake. Sleep well?" His voice echos in the scilence

"Fine actually. Not that it's any of youre business." I think of when he apologized.

"Well aren't you a character." He replies smugly. "Are you prepared to have a change of scenary?"

He said he would be back, to bring me somewhere more suitable. Where could that be? Before anything else i need some answers.

"What are you gonna do with me? Why am i here? Where's the man with the blonde hair and red eyes? Also, who are you, really?"

I burst with questions and he just stands there. Damn him.

"Youre so tense, perhaps relax a little? You'll be here for a while, afterall."

That's what he thinks. God, i can already tell i hate him! Why can't he just answer my questions! Why is he being this way?! Oh right. Maybe because i brutally attacked him with a peice of glass.

"Just answer me! PLEASE?!" He stares at me with what looks like pity. And those cold eyes of his cause me to shiver. At least it feels that way. "Please! I just wanna know what's happening" i try again.

"Very well." He leans against the door frame, crossing his arms. "I feel as though it would have been obvious, but you must be a slow one"

COME ON! I swear im gonna strangle this guy before he tells me what i need to know!

"Your father owes some one i know an abundance of cash. And until your father can repay that cash in the exact sum, you will be held here. And as for the man with red eyes, he's... gone for a bit. And i'd rather him introduce himself before i blabber off to you about him."

Of course that's why i'm here. The trench coat guy did mention my father when we spoke that night. But i don't remember much. It's a bit hazy.

"Also," he starts again. "We needed to take you unconcious so we do of course apologize for your body aching. You also may have a bit of memory loss." His eyes glint with humor. Now he tells me. What a jerk. But he did try to help me earlier. No, he was just doing what he had to. What he was told to.

"And what about you? You work for this guy and he puts you in charge of me while he's gone?" His eyes narrow Oh no. I think i made him mad.

His eybrow twitches just like it had during the door incident. And once again he glares at me through his silver bangs.

"He is not my boss. I am free to do as i choose. I'm just repaying a favor i owe him from long ago." I know there's something more to this, i just can't put my finger on it.

"And as you re probobly wondering, I am Tomoe" he points his finger at his face.

So that's this mans name. Tomoe.

"Well? Are you ready?" He does the same stance he did earlier, his arm up in the direction of the path. Stars lit above him, and nature behind him.

I look him up and down. To his frosty eyes to the bottom hem of his kimono. I will escape. I will get away from here, and as if my father would come anyway. Like he cares.

He looks to my eyes, seeing how i was looking at him, and in a second he's an inch from my face. And then he speaks using a tone cold as ice.

"I hope youre not sizing me up, because that would just be embarrassing." He pulls away.

My face turns hot. Oh, i'm gonna smack him. I'll do it. I'll really do it.

I walk forward only to see he's already ahead of me. Of course he doesn't wait. I could make a break for it when he's not looking. But how fast can i run. I suck at running.

"Also, don't think about escaping, there's no way you could get away from me. Before when you attacked me, i had no intention of hurting you, you could have at least heard me out. How idiotic of you, really"

Guilt washes over me. Why am i feeling this way? Maybe I should apologize like he did for me. What if he was telling the truth about not wanting to hurt me. I attacked him, so i'm the one in fault. No, i won't apologize, i'll leave things how they are. Well, i guess we'll see what happens? Won't we, Tomoe?

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	5. What Mattered

He leads me along the path outside the shed. There's trees all around us so this must be a forest of the sort. A tall wooden fence surounds the right side of the path we walk. but on my left side there is a building. It reminds me of the shrine i visited when i was younger. But there's no way this is a shrine, and there's no way this is that exact shrine i visited when i was little. Shrines are open to the public, so why would someone keep a captive there? Tomoe's swift steps lead us to a gate. Once he opened it, i expected to see the rest of the area, but instead i see sliding panel doors.

"Are we going inside?" I ask

"But of course"

"Where are we anyway?"

"Thinking of running away? You wouldn't last" He snorts.

He slides it open and then we enter a hall, us being at the end of it. He walks down it and stops at a step. I freeze hesitantly. This place is old, that's for sure. There's literally holes in the floor.

He removes his shoes and sets them by the step, neatly facing the way we came. "Must you stand there in awe, or can i escort you to your room?"

"Escort? My room?"

"You must have thought i was gonna treat you like a dog, did you not?"

I get my own room? Yet that doesn't matter because i'm leaving this place the second he leaves me alone. They're gonna have to find another way to blackmail my dad. I'll be gone without him even knowing. Better yet, maybe i can find a phone and call the police. But i don't even know where i am. Not knowing where you are doesn't help one bit.

Speak of the devil. A ringing sound comes from the man i face. He reaches inside his attire and pulls out a small electronic device. He then reads the number. He kinda looked worried as he read it, but it may just be my imagination. He answers it. But he wouldn't of answered if the person on the other end of the line didn't know i was here. He couldn't take a risk like that. With that he gives me a deadly stare. He looks like he might actually hurt me. Is this what i looked like when i attacked him? No, i looked worse.

"Tomoe here..."

"I told you not to call me..."

"Thats no excuse..."

"What?!"

"Youre coming here?!"

"He has left, and i am busy with the girl"

"Yes, you wait..."

"Very well..."

With the those last words, he hung up, and his face softened. Who could he have been talking to? And who's coming here? He's obviously annoyed by this person. I don't bother to ask because i know he won't answer, and i need to get that phone from him as soon as possible. He puts his cellphone back and looks directly at me.

"Planning something, we are?" It's as if he knows what i'm always thinking!

"What? No." Wow Nanami, great response, he totally doesn't expect anything now!

Tomoe turns his head and looks at me through the corner of his eye. The corners of his mouth turn up and he chuckles. "Well, we must be on our way.."

He walks forward into a huge room with a wooden floor and tall walls, just like how the hallway looked. I step up and walk along side him.

"Have you no manners? Take your shoes off when you enter a living space." He flips around as if he knew i wouldn't take them off.

"I would hardly call this a living space" i spout back.

"You're more than welcome to make it as you please"

"Whatever, just bring me to my room"

He turns his head back forward and starts to walk forward again. He takes a left and we enter another hall. He slides a door open, revealing my suitcase and rolled up bedding with pillows beside it. He gestures his hand into the room. I walk in and head for my suitcase. I open it, and everything seems to be there. Clothes, books, and random possessions fill it up, untouched.

He closes the door but leaves enough of a crack to show his face.

"I'll be outside. Don't do anything idiotic. That seems to be your strong suit"

He then closes the door the rest of the way. And then i listen. He walks down the hall, across the huge room, and i think out the door we came in through.

The room i stand in has windows too high for me to reach. Id have to be 6ft tall to even touch them. I slowly and cautiously open my door. I peak out to make sure he's really gone. I'm quiet as a mouse as i tiptoe into the big room, dodging the holes and loose floorboards as i walk. I glance at the exit Tomoe and i went through. I need to find a way to escape before he comes back. I see a pillar container holding some umbrellas that i didn't notice before. I make my way across the room and pick out one of the umbrellas. On my way over to the door he just left through, i rethink my options. But i would rather not be alone in the darkness again so, what am i doing? This is insane. No. No changing minds. I jamb the umbrella in the door so at least i'll have a chance.

What i do next will decide my fate. I need to be smart, but it's not as though i have many options. The pain in my head's not helping either. There's another door on the opposite side of the exit Tomoe went through. I bet that leads outside too. I had tried to move it but it wouldn't budge. If i can't open it, i'll have to break it.

It'll be loud, but if i do it fast enough, i might actually get away. What i thought about earlier suddenly comes to mind. Where will i go? I'll find somewhere, i have to. Am i really doing this? Okay! No time to think! Just do!

One!

Two!

Three!

I thrust my hand through the paper and wood. And boy was it loud. A loud rip and the snapping of wood, just great. Behind me something rattles and i know it's him. At this point my heart is racing! I hastily cawl through the whole i made, it still ripping in the process. And then suddenly i'm trapped between a fence and wall again. The moons light guides me down the second path, symetrical to the one on the other side. I see a gate and i try to push it open. But it doesn't open the way Tomoe so gracefully did so. Hope was beginning to be lost now, and i felt sick to my stomach. I attempt to climb the fence that surrounds me. And there just might be a way. Parts of it had rotten and fallen off, making perfect step ladder holes for me to climb. It's about 8 feet tall, so i carefully but hastily place my feet in each hole so i don't fall. It would be just like me to. Each step hurts as much as the next but Tomoe is probobly past the door by now. I have to hurry. Okay, once again.

One!

Two!

Three!

I leap over the fence with all the strength i have left. I scrape my shin in the process, but i do make it over. Over as in landing on the hard ground face first. I try to get up, but i can't at first.Ooooooohhh this was a bad idea.I press my hand up against my e on Nanami, don't pass out. Don't pass out

I try to stand and use the side of the fence for balance, but it doesn't help much. Even as dizzy as i am, i run. I'm not sure you would call it running, but it's something like that.

I keep on in the same direction, i don't look back because i don't want to. Stumbling through a random forest in the middle of the night half unconcious and bleeding wasn't the plan, but I escaped. That's what mattered.

I've ran far enough i guess. I lean against a nearby tree to catch my breath. Damn it. I forgot my scarf. I smile at that one. Who would worry about a scarf right now. I look to where the fence scraped me. It's not that bad, i've definetely had worse.

So many things are going on in my head right now. To much for it to handle. I wonder what Tomoe's doing right now. Probobly losing his mind that's what. I smirk at the thought. I did it. I escaped. But now what? Try tellin your boss that you lost the girl, yeah i bet he's having a real fun time. I lift my head and look up at all the stars. I've never seen them this bright before. I've never seen this many of them before.

''Woah, you look awful.'' A familiar voice startles me.

I turn my head. Crimson eyes look into mine.

''Tomoe's cruel, but he's not that cruel''

A sudden breeze comes through and drifts his blonde bangs to the side.

''If you're out here you must have one hell of a spirit, it seems as though you outsmarted Tomoe.''

A second figure comes into sight and adjusts their sunglasses. ''One hell of a spirit indeed."

 ** _THANKS FOR READING ~ CAKE FACE_**


	6. A Favor

I slump further down the base of the tree. Oh great. One of the men kneel down so that we're eye level. It just happen to be the man from earlier. The one in the alleyway. The one who snapped his fingers right before everything went black. He now looked at me as if he cared. It's like he could see my pain, as if he could understand how i was feeling right here, right now. I then stand, and face the two people that now position themselves in front of me. The man from earlier brings himself up again, while the other just stands there, like he has better things to do, while filing his nails with a filer.

I take a few steps back ''What do you want?'' i ask them both, eyeing them with suspision.

''Um, well funny story actually'' the crimson eyed man starts to speak, but an awkward laugh follows his words. I suddenly become very confused.

''We both sort of need your help. Well it's much like a favor.'' Is he serious?! Isn't he stunned that i'm out here? Why isn't he trying to take me back?

"Arent you curious why i'm out here? Seems Tomoe wasn't your right choice after all!"

He laughs at my words "Tomoe's faithful, thats what matters. And it's a coincidence to find you out here, because i am unsure of what to do. So, will you be as so kind to do me a favor?"

I honestly can't beleive this guy! Is he serious? I'm ready to speak my mind!

''ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU KIDNAP ME, PUT ME IN A WEIRD PLACE WITH A WEIRD GUY, AND NOW THAT I HAVE SOMEHOW ESCAPED, YOU SHOW UP OUT OF NO WHERE WITH THAT HE-SHE GUY OVER THERE, AND ASK FOR MY HELP!?'' I practically yell at them.

A few seconds pass with both of us stunned at what just came from my mouth, even though we were both aware that it was all the truth. Until someone interrupts the silence.

''HE-SHE GUY!?'' shreiks the man in the back ''I thought i was more than that, I am truly offended!'' he then hugs the arm of the blonde man.

''MIKAGE! Are you just going to let her talk to me like that!?'' He's definitely more feminine than masculine. If it wasn't for his boyish figure, i would have guessed he'd be a woman.

So that's his name, at least that's what they call him. Mikage.

Mikage shrugs his arms off. ''Look, you have no reason to help us, but at least let me tell you to which we need the help for.'' He stands there expectantly.

He's right. I have no reason to help them. But i have to think who caused the most trouble for each other. They took me unwillingly. They locked me in a room. They almost drove me toward insanity. And they now show up asking for a so called 'favor'

I think about the scrapes and bruises I've picked up along the way. Technically, those were my fault. And Tomoe. I hurt him pretty bad. He had no intention of hurting me, and i totally surprise attacked him. He had even said sorry for what was happening to me. He was also sorta there when i was freaking out. I mean he tried to comfort me, at least i think thats what he was doing. Me sitting there, crying, Tomoe was there. He tried to help. But i wouldn't let him. If it's anyones fault it's my fathers.

It's not like me to agree to this. But it's not like me to be here, making this decision, at all. I can't believe im gonna...

''Fine, I can't make any promises but i'll try to hear you out.''

''Wonderful! Now, let me start from the beginning.''

Oh Nanami, what have you gotten yourself into?

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	7. Wolves

''Years ago, I found a young man on the streets, all bloodied up. You must understand that it was no coincidence that i found this young man there, it was almost as if it was meant to be. I then approached him, to see if he needed help. I may be in this sort of business, but i still posess a heart. He seemed confused, unable to see what was happening. I then extended my hand, 'come with me' i spoke to him directly. I remember the very emptiness that had almost consumed him whole, he would have been lost for ages if not for me. It was as though he himself had never seen the kindness of anyone ever before. After that, i welcomed him to my home, and cleaned him up. But after that he never seemed to leave. I had later learned that he had wound up with barbaric beings and that is why he was found alone, and injured. But ever since then, this man has shunned people who show greater weakness then he does. For that is what he was taught when he ran with these people. Not to mention him, that trechorous excuse for a man, the one that shalt not be named. Although, i still see a kindness in him, he just needs to find and accept it, for that is who he is.''

Mikage bows his head, and turns away from me. Who ever the man he is talking about is, i still don't understand what this has to do with me, and doing them a favor. Even though, the person he talks about seems like a real jerk. Someone I wouldn't want to be around.

''Who is this person you're talking about?'' I ask.

A now serious face turns to me. ''His name is Tomoe, whom you have already met"

That story. That story was about Tomoe? Even him being him, they sound nothing alike. He is a jerk, but still. Maybe I just haven't seen the whole wrath of him. Hopefully i don't have to.

''What does this have to do with me?''

''Oh, right! The favor.'' Don't tell me he's forgotten already.

He starts with another awkward laugh. That laugh is what changes the mood completely. ''Well you see, i need to be somewhere. And if i leave Tomoe here alone, im afraid he might cause trouble. I run a tight business, and he's sort of my second in command. But in the rebellious state he's in, he might run away to a bathhouse or something. And the shrine is sort of my-''

''Wait a minute. Did you say a shrine?!'' I speak without thinking.

''Well yes. Before it was my personal dealing house, it was a rundown shrine. Most people had forgotten about it, so i took it for my own. It has now developed the name Mikage Shrine.'' His personal dealing house. Hmph, Im not surprised.

''Anyways, i see something in you. Something that could change the way Tomoe thinks of people. He now needs to learn that we are all equal as one. I believe you could show him. But besides that, i need you to watch over Tomoe, you know, make sure he does nothing stupid.'' He chuckles at his own words.

I see why they need me now. How stupid do they think i am!

''IN NO WAY AM I GOING TO BABY-SIT FOR A MAN WHO TOOK ME AGAINST MY WILL!'' My face flushes with more anger than there was before.

''She speaks her mind once again, and her mind is so very loud'' The he-she guy plugs his ears with his pinkies, and turns away.

''WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES THAT CAUSED ME SO MUCH TROUBLE, I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SPEAK MY MIND!''

I take a step forward, about to hit him for the words he just spoke, but i'm interrupted by the pain and dizziness of the sudden movement. I lower my arm, and look up at the two.

The he-she guy was in an odd position, as if he flinched. I bow my head in shame seeming i can't even lift an arm. He releases his flinch position and stares me down, while Mikage looks worried.

I take a deep breath.There is no way i am doing this.

''Please Nanami. At least at the shrine you'll get meals and a place to rest your head. If you try to find a home by yourself, it'll surely not end well, especially here'' Mikage then says

''And not to mention the wolves'' he-she guy smirks

WOLVES. I gulp at the thought of being eaten alive by wolves.

''Otohiko! Why must you inform her of such things!" So the wolves part is true...

It's not like i have a home to go back to. I don't have any real friends i could stay with. And if they'll actually treat me like a human being, how bad could it be. Just until I get better and somehow find a place to go, I guess this is my only option. That is if my dad doesn't come for me. He probobly doesn't even know i was taken. It will have to do. Even though there are less pros than cons, i'll make it work. I have to.

''Fine, lead the way.''

 ** _THANKS FOR READING ~ CAKE FACE_**


	8. Fallen Angel

Mikage had lead me back to the shrine. Him and Otohiko wawrrned me about making Tomoe mad. And to try and go along with certain things. He said it was alot to ask, but i need to trust Tomoe.

We now stood at the start of the ancient steps. Even thinking about climbing to the top made me exausted. I turn to my left, towards Mikage.

"Do you really think i can help him? Or am i really just babysitting him?"

He turns to me, and shrugs.

"Who knows? We'll only know when the time comes. And the time won't come if you don't get in there and make it."

Oh come on. He couldn't have said something more honest. Anyone could change the way Tomoe sees people. I just happen to be here at the wrong time. Although, i do take his words to heart.

"When will you come back?" I ask casually

"Im unsure. I guess when i have a reason to."

For some reason, as he says this, Otohiko shakes his head in agreement with him. I may never know what that means, and there's no use trying to.

"Well, i should go up now." I break the silence. "I'm just staying til i feel better, then i'm outta here, hear me?"

"We'll see..." Mikage folds his hands behind his back.

"Can we go? I don't wanna stay in this dirt infested forest one second more." He-she guy gestures around him.

This is gonna be awkward, i can just feel it. I escape and i now return. I really wonder what he'll think when he sees my face again. He was keeping me for a favor, a favor to get my dads money. Just wait until they find out there is no money, and my dad's never coming.

I finally got all the way up, so I sit and rest at the top step of the stairs. Okay, maybe i'm procrastinating a little more than resting. But I don't know how this will play out, and I don't even know if he's still here.

We were walking through the forest for a while so the sun is just beginning to rise. I rest my head in my palms. I wanna sleep, is all i could think right then. I start to drift off, but then i remember that i shouldn't sleep here. But i'm too far away, and i can't open my eyes up again. My eyes fully close and i lose conciousness. But only for a second because a sudden tap on my shoulder, pulls me back up. My head spins in confusion, and i turn to see a tall figure standing beside me while i sit. Who? Who is this? Tomoe?

I blink my eyes to focus them. To my surprise, it was in fact not Tomoe. But he did seem familiar. Like i'd seen him hundreds of times. My head hurts even thinking about it. Who is he?

He removes his hand from my shoulder and puts it in his pocket. Gothic wear fits around him, black braclets and eyeliner define him. I look at his face once again. This time i actually look instead of a blurred out glance. And oh my god, this couldn't be happening.

He combs his fingers through his hair, and looks at me with his black lined eyes. No way

His top lip curls up. "And who are you supposed to be?" He says with a judgey tone.

What. What did i do to deserve this. I'm too astonished to talk, or even breath in that matter. Why you may ask. Because he, the fallen angel, stands before me.

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	9. Dead Serious

I'm quick to my feet. It's not polite to stay seated as a famous person such as him aproaches someone such as me.

"I-I'm..." I can't talk. How humiliating. Especially when i look like this. Way to blow a once in a lifetime chance. "Are... Are you Kurama Shinjirou?"

"Yes, isn't it obvious? Who are you? You look like a homeless person for gods sake." He looks at the clothes i'm wearing. How rude, i mean honestly.

"I'm-" he cuts me off.

"Oh no, are you a fan? You'll leak that i'm here to social media. I could lose my career!" He places his palm upon his forhead, distressed. Wow, that was quick.

Then, in what feels like a second, streaks of light appear and suround him. His eyes sparkle as he leans in closer to me and gets on his knee. He then picks up my hand and clasps it in both of his.

"You wouldn't want me losing my career, would you darling?" He pouts with his bottom lip.

DARLING?! Just who does he think he is?! I see right through this act of his. He just doesn't want me telling people that i saw him at a dealing house. A dealing shrine that is. Wait, why is he here anyway? Why would a pop-star like him be at a place like this? Is he the one Tomoe was speaking with on the phone? I wonder.

"Well? Will you keep quiet just for me? It would mean alot if you did." He says this as his hands are still around mine. I can definetely see why so many young girls fall for him. So many young, innocent girls.

And just then, right out of the blue, someone speaks.

"Nanami?"

But to much of my surprise, it isnt Kurama or me that speaks. The voice come from the direction of the door i was supposed to go into, minutes ago. Oh no.

I turn my head and see Tomoe staring wide eyed at what's happening before him. Kurama, on his knee, holding my hand with much elegance. I know it doesn't mean anything, but it still makes me fluster up.

Kurama then casually gets up as i stand there so still, i look like a frickin' manequin. "You know her Tomoe?"

Tomoe does his signature glare at me. Yep, this sure is awkward.

I glance at them both. They both look back at me dead serious. Is this how i die? I get the feeling that it is. I take a step back.

"H-hey Tomoe." I add an awkward laugh.

I take another step back. And in a flash, i turn around and make a run for it. Guess i'll have to befriend the wolves. Maybe we can make a peace treaty, like in a manga or something.

Though just two steps back down the stairs, Tomoe's quick and grabs my shirt colar, halting me to a stop. I almost trip as he does this, but if that had happened, i would have tumbled down the steps and broken my neck, so at least it didn't, right?

Kurama laughs his butt off as Tomoe flips me around and stares me dead in the eye. "Could you please excuse us as i have a word with Ms. Momozono?"

"Yeah of course, whatever you want" He says still laughing a little.

He practically drags me through the doors to the shrine. Yep, this is where i die.

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	10. Strong

Tomoe leads me through the shrine, straight to my room. Although he doesn't really lead, he pulls me by my shirt colar. Kurama had stayed outside. It still keeps me wondering why he's here. Someone like him ought to have eveything at his fingertips.

The silver haired beast drags me into my room, and closes the door behind him. He then stares me down expectantly. What was i supposed to say? Your boss Mikage wants me to teach you some social skills? I'll be staying after all, since i have no where else to go? Maybe i just shouldn't speak at all and screw over Mikage. Or maybe i should apologize, after all. I still feel guilty for hurting him. It's been on my mind this whole time. I doubt he'd want to hear any of those things. What do i say? What do i say?

"Well? Do you care to explain to me where you went? Or planned to go?" Theres something in his voice. It sounds like worry, but there's no way it could be. I can't tell him about Mikage, i don't think it's right to.

He grabs my shoulders tight. "Well, if you will not tell me, at least tell me if you're okay.."

Why. Why would he worry. Why would he care. Wait, that's not what's happening. This has to be a trick question! He knows for a fact that i'm not alright! From my breakdown earlier, and my fresh injuries, he's just gotta know. But, even if i'm right, i need to show him that i'm strong, just like Mikage talked about. He can't look down on me, i won't let him.

"Im fine. Positively okay." I try to make it look like my head isn't pounding, and all my joints don't hurt.

He raises his eyebrow with question. He looks down and his eyes meet the scrape on my knee. Oh no, i think he sees through my little act. A mischevious grin then spreads across his face.

"Since youre feeling perfectly fine, i shall leave you and go deal with Kurama. Now, don't do anything rash, hear me?" And just like that he's gone.

Are you serious! He looked directly at my knee! I know i was tryna be tough and all, but he could of at least given me a band aid! Now i don't know what to do. I drop to the wooden floor on my bottom and lean my back against the wall. If i sit here any longer i might actually pass out. I am feeling a bit better though, better than before. Emotionally at least, i think about my time in the shed. Just saying 'the shed' sounds like a bad time. It sounds like a slasher flic or something. I had freaked out like a lunitic, but who could've blamed me. I had been kidnapped. But now that i think about, it wasn't that horrible. At least for me, I dont think Tomoe feels the same way. Why would i freak out if no one was gonna hurt me. Right, i didn't know then. This whole time, i had just been hurting myself. If i had stayed still in the beginning, i wouldnt be all dizzy with a possible concussion. If i hadn't tried to run away, i wouldn't have sore limbs and a scraped knee. Tomoe said he wouldn't have hurt me, but i tried to be strong just like my mother told me to act. How can i be kindnapped, and still feel safe? My mind drifts off and i close my eyes. I swear i'm only resting them, but it does feel nice... but i need... to... stay awake...

 ** _THE NEXT PART WILL BE IN TOMOE'S POV!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	11. Feeling

**_THIS CHAPTER IS IN THE POV OF TOMOE, SO PLEASE DONT_** ** _BE CONFUSED! ~ CAKE FACE_**

I had left Nanami in her room. She pretended as if she wasn't feeling ill. Why must she do this. Why can't she let me care for her, it's my job after all. She had somehow managed to escape, and now she's more injured than she was. She's so much to deal with, i had given up and expected her to have never came back, but for some reason she had. I do feel bad, for it is my fault she feels this way. I had prefered not to do this job for Mikage, but i owe him my life. If not for him... Well who knows.

Humans really are pathetic. Leaving your only daughter alone on the streets, how pathetic indeed. I had injected her with Mikages 'special serum' as he says. We needed to easily take her to the shrine. When you awake after it being used on you, you have a faint soreness. At least it's faint if you don't move all too much. Nanami however, knocked herself unconcious when she first awakened. I swear, what a pain that girl is. Even so, i can't help but feel sorrow for her after what happened earlier. Even after she physically attacked me. She freaked out, and i couldn't help. I hated to see her like that, and i'm not sure why. I couldn't help but feel her pain as well. I'm all too familiar with it. I thought i'd never see that loneliness and outrage ever again.

When in her room, i noticed she couldn't look at me straight. That head injury of hers, she must have gotten a concussion when she hit me. There's no way she doesn't. Let us see how long she lasts with it before she asks for help. I can't even imagine what she's feeling right now. Her whole body must be hurting. She hasn't even eaten. After i deal with the pesty singer, i shall make her a meal. Not to mention, she's probobly tired as well.

I walk down the halls, ready to greet Kurama. But my steps soon stop. How careless of me. Maybe i should go treat her injuries anyway. But she wouldn't have said she was fine if she didn't want me to help her. Just until her father comes and Mikage returns do i have to keep up with this. I guess i'll have to tough through this nonsense.

I walk out the front doors and see Kurama, waiting.

"Finally! I was out here for like, forever." How annoying he sounds.

"Sorry for the wait. I didn't think you were in such a rush."

"A rush? Do you know who i am?!" He points his finger at my face.

I smack his finger away "Of course i do, how could i not when you shove it in my face all the time" He's gonna say it anyway.

"I am Kurama Shijirou, former pop star and a hit with the ladies." He smiles to himself as he does his signature stance. Such an annoyance, I swear i'll kill him one day.

I think back to when i saw them right outside the door.

"You seem to have met Nanami."

"So if that's her name, she must be the girl you were talking about. Has her dad contacted you yet?"

"No, not yet. She is a pain though."

"Why don't you let me take care of her. She is cute after all." He raises his eyebrow and puts his fingers to his chin, pretending to be in thought. "She could use some new clothes and a bath, but i'll give her a good time."

"Absolutely not. You are not to touch her while you are here." Just the thought about him with her makes me furious.

"Chill, can't you take a joke? Where is she anyway?"

"She's in her room."

"Doing what? Escaping most likely?"

"No, she already did that, and she's far too injured to do it again"

"Now that i think about it, she did look hurt. Looks like you put up a good fight, cuz so do you. Your face looks horrible. But you didn't do that to her did you?" He eyes me with suspicion.

"Of couse not. Stop making assumptions, you think so lowly of me."

"Okay! I hear you, can we go in now?"

"This place could really use some furniture, and a little less dust." He waves the air in front of him.

"No one asked for your opinion." I say sharply.

"I mean, there isn't even anywhere to sit!"

"Sit on the floor if you must."

"Gosh, you're so cold!" He steps around the room we stand in, the largest room in the shrine.

I walk to Nanami's room. Might as well check on her. Kurama's going to keep me distracted for a while. I crack open the door, this time not planning on getting a halfly broken nose. To my surprise, she lay on the floor, curled up. Lightly wheezing as she sleeps. She has a smile on her face, so she must be dreaming. It's a good smile, genuine. It reminds me of her. That woman i forgot about. Who knew it would be this girl that would stir up old memories. She shifts and wraps her arms around her shoulders. I quietly walk past her, to the stack of bedding in the corner, and take a blanket. I carefully wrap it around her body, trying to not wake her in doing so. After that, I step out of the room, slowly close the door, and stare at the wall with her just on the other side. What is this feeling i'm having?

"Yo Tomoe. Whatcha doing?" I turn to see Kurama staring at me with even more suspicion.

"Nothing of your business. Come now."

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FACE_**


	12. What's Cookin'

**_THIS PART IS BACK IN THE POINT OF NANAMI ~ CAKE FACE_**

It's so quiet. It doesn't sound like home at all. People would yell out on the streets, people would fight. Where i am now, it's so peaceful. I kinda feel like i could stay here forever. But where is here?

I open my eyes only to see mere darkness. Judging by the drool on my cheek, i must have fallen asleep. I prop myself up and feel the cool wood beneath me. I suddenly remember where i am, and what happened. I'm at the Mikage Shrine. Tomoe had left me in my room while he talked with Kurama.

I brush the blanket off me and look around. Wait, i don't remember using a blanket. Did someone put it on me as i slept? I wonder who would've..

I get to my feet and stretch my arms out forward. My head blasts it's pain as i do this, making me have to sit back down. Tomoe will probably be mad that i slept. I wonder if he'll scold me some more if i just stay in here. First things first, i need to get changed, or take a bath if i can. I don't think i can wait until i leave to get clean. It gonna be embarrassing to ask, though. I don't get up again just yet. Instead, i fold the blanket up and hold it in my hands. I really wonder if it was Tomoe who came in here and gave me this. I doubt Kurama would have. I try to stand again, and this time my head doesn't object as much. I place the blanket neatly on the stack of bedding, and head for the door.

I place my hand on the door, planning to open it, but before i can, it opens itself. And before i know it, Tomoe and i stand inches apart from eachother once again. He's tall, so i reach just about to his chest. I then turn my head up to his face, half expecting him to be angry. He looks down at me and i look back. Somethings changed. He seems different, even i can see that.

"You've awakened." He uses his stern voice as always. Maybe i was wrong.

"Well, yeah. I wasn't gonna sleep forever"

"It sure felt as though. Your dear idol has already left." He must be talking about Kurama.

"Well i'm sorry i was such a problem for you." I step back, away from the door.

"That's not what i meant, stop attempting to pick fights and follow me. Take some clothes with you as well."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Must you ask? The bath of course." Well at least now i won't have to ask. One less problem out of a hundred.

I had grabbed some clothes from my suitcase as Tomoe patiently waited. He then had lead me to the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean. I now stood looking around it. Bottles of soap and cloth towels filled its shelves.

"As you can see, it fits your needs. Now i'll be off "

"Don't you dare peak! Better yet, just stay away while i'm in there okay?" I point my finger at him.

"You musn't worry yourself. It's not as though there is anything worth seeing." He squints his eyes and smiles at me. Oh i hate him.

I stomp to the door and slam it shut. Just in his face like last time. He didn't need to say that! I start the bath and undress with minor difficulty. He really didn't need to say that!

I was bathed, clothed and feeling slightly better. I open the door and walk the long hall. I then smell something. Something wonderful. My stomach growls furiously. I had not eaten in what felt like a week. I'm not exactly sure how long it had been, but it had been long enough. I follow the smell to a room i hadn't even realized was there, and see Tomoe cutting a variety of vegetables. He glances up for only a second, and spots me.

"Your meal will be served shortly."

I could tell he would rather not be doing this. He thinks i'm a pain already. He doesn't have to cook for me. Tomoe shouldn't be treating me like this, it's not necessary. I hate this. But still. The corners of my mouth turn back up. What's cookin?

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! ~ CAKE FAC_** ** _E_**


End file.
